Megatron Revealed
Log Title: Megatron Revealed Characters: Megatron, Starscream Location: Former Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex Date: June 06, 2016 TP: Deathknell TP Summary: Megatron reveals himself to Starscream. Category:2016 Category:Deathknell TP Category:Logs As logged by Megatron - Monday, June 06, 2016, 9:30 PM Former Decepticon Headquarters - Polyhex This large dome once held the headquarters of the Decepticon Army on Cybertron, as well as the Space Bridge and Shockwave's personal lab and quarters. However, it was destroyed by the Dweller and then later remade by Galvatron into an alien curved structure riddled with spikes. Like much of New Polyhex, it looks more like something from the surface of Unicron than anything in Cybertron. Shockwave's old lab in the former Decepticon Headquarters at Polyhex has been repurposed as a secondary command center so that Shockwave himself could keep abreast of the situation on Cybertron while he worked on Megatron's new body. Megatron lays still upon the table, attached monitors beeping with a regular rhythm. Shockwave himself is gone, leaving his sentinels to guard. The lab is dark, lit only by numerous viewscreens from which reports continuously stream. Starscream walks into the lab and looks to the troopers. He nods at each. "He has had the best care, I trust? If not, you know what I will do to you..." he trails off and enters the chamber. He picks up Shockwave's chart and shakes his head, "Sloppy work. This could have been done far faster if he had let me handle it." he shakes his head as he observes the new body, completely aware of the security measures or he would probably just pull the plug. "Ah, Lord Megatron. Still not conscious. How unfortunate. You would be proud of our progress. The Helex bots have been prevented from turning against us. We have gained 45% more energon than we had over the past 6 months. And...Silent Grill's threat will soon be ended when I meet with their resident psychopath. I do hope you are recovering well. This war is approaching an end, one way or another. I have been sparing humans...sowing doubt in their ranks. They aren't sure we're their enemy anymore. Well, GI JOE is...but the rest just aren't sure. I've convinced them I'm just after resources for Cybertron. For the life of me, I can't understand why you don't also employ these tactics." From the darkness, Megatron speaks. "I don't employ those tactics because they have failed in the past, and I do not repeat failed stratagems once they've proven ineffective." Megatron's crimson optics flare to life, and his slowly rises, sitting up and calmly disconnecting himself from Shockwave's sensor linkages before standing and straightening to his full height. "Once more you have proven yourself a worthy steward in my absence, but do not question my overall strategy merely because you have had some small success without me. Test me, and you'll find that Shockwave's work is not as 'sloppy' as you've assumed." His voice is like steel dragging through gravel. Starscream chuckles at first at the voice. And then he starts to flat out laugh, heartily. "I should have known. You've never been one to play your hand too early, Megatron. You've been well for quite some time, haven't you my lord? You were always crafty like that. It's part of the reason I pledged my loyalty to you." He tosses the chart to the side, "I suppose we won't be needing this anymore, will we? Though I stand by my statement. You would be back in action far quicker had I handled the rebuild but such is life." he shrugs. "You needn't remind me of your power. Nor was I suggesting we change the overall strategy. I simply meant use my tactics when they can work and they have here. I know your ultimate goal and I was striving towards it. I invoked your name in securing the neutrality of those of Helex. I wish you had been there to see Prime's face. You would have loved it. I do believe one of our spies may have the picture for you. He was utterly and completely devastated." Starscream laughs and then continues. "So what is the plan now, Master? Should I continue the farce that you are gone on a mission? Or should I announce your return? There are many that are eager to see you return given the lie I fed them. I couldn't have them knowing you were hurt. That just wouldn't do." Megatron steps closer to Starscream, his new silver armor brightly reflecting the light from the monitors. "Your lie was appropriate and should be maintained. There is no reason to announce to the Autobots my 'return' before we are ready to strike and make my reveal the last thing they experience. So for now, maintain the charade, and continue your current tactics while they continue to bear ener-fruit." Megatron gestures around the small lab. "Shockwave was good enough to install a nerve center, and from here I will continue to keep watch on your activities throughout Cybertron. Your ability to injure Optimus Prime diplomatically was a rare delight, I admit, and I will remember to utilize your skill in these matters again in the future. What is the current situation in Silent Grill?" Starscream nods at Megatron, forcing himself to not show the disgust he currently feels. Dammit Shockwave, you had ONE JOB. Leave it to a Eunuch...errr Cyclops. But Starscream maintains his composure, "So you have commanded and so it shall be." he returns immediately to business. "I am set to meet with the leader of Silent Grill soon. They're hiding something, my lord, and I intend to find out what. I've heard through our spies their stories of horror and madness blah blah blah blah." he waves a hand dismissively, "She can try that mumbo jumbo on me. I think she will find my mind more than capable of handling it. She doesn't know the horrors you and I dream of visiting upon our enemies. The Autobots are soft." Otherwise read: I'm a sick fuck. She can't possibly scare me, "I expect either a pledge of loyalty or information on how to get them out of your planet shortly. Either way, we will have answers. I don't much care for them residing on our turf. Nor do I imagine you do either. A femme being able to teleport and speak in ancient tongues isn't impressive. But Autobots never were ones to hold their ground." Megatron nods in response to Starscream's report, his jaw grinding as he processes the information. "Find out what they know, and if they can be trusted with any pledge of loyalty. These cultists can be a useful tool against the Autobots, but the moment we no longer have use of them I want them driven out of their little hovels and scourged from the surface of Cybertron. I will not have them lurking in the shadows of Helex - I have problems enough with that near-rebellious sector without adding religious instigation to the mix. Report back to me in secret with what you've learned, but if you must in the moment act, do so. I will not allow this situation to fester any longer than absolutely necessary." Starscream nods at Megatron, "It shall be done. You being here in secret is actually a great benefit to your Empire. The less they know, the better. That way, if it does come to blows with the Dahlia...she'll never expect Lord Megatron is coming." he chuckles, "We have been together in this war for so long, Lord Megatron. But never before has such an opportunity presented itself. No matter how it goes...we win!" he laughs, "I like those odds." Megatron allows himself the smallest of smiles in reaction to Starscream's enthusiasm. "Yes. If necessary, I may accompany you into battle as your own unexpected personal firearm. I believe the expression on the faces of our enemies will be even greater than after what transpired in Praxus." A low rumble growls in Megatron's belly, slowly rising through his body until it escapes through his mouth in the form of a deep, profoundly wicked laugh. Starscream nods emphatically at Megatron, "Oh, how much fun that would be. I will keep you informed master. I have a feeling fun times are afoot for your empire." Megatron nods, sobering. "As it should be. Now carry on, and keep nothing from me. I'll be watching." He gestures again to the knot of viewscreens, but it's likely Megatron has far more optics and audials than are arrayed in this little room. He returns to Shockwave's medtable, and eschews the thrown-aside medical chart, instead downloading the data directly, continuing the analysis of his new body that he'd begun before Starscream's arrival.